Love the way you lie
by Criistiii206
Summary: Cualquiera pensaría que están locos, pero son cómo imanes; con la misma polaridad pero en lugar de repelerse, se juntan y si retratas a uno es como si retrataras al otro.  Pero lo que ella más amaba era la forma en el que el le mentía. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo la trama fue sacada de mi extraña y loca cabeza xD

* * *

Estaba harta, ya no podía más. Por esa razón estaba en su cuarto recogiendo sus cosas, para nunca volver.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba con Hao? Por tonta, esa es la razón. Debió quedarse con Yoh y no con Hao. Pero sabía que de todos modos se hubiera quedado con el.

A pesar de lo maldito que podía llegar a ser lo quería y eso es lo que más le molestaba. Siempre queriendo someterla a su voluntad, haciéndola enojar por puro placer, celándola.

Y hoy fue la gota que derramo el baso. Ya no podía más, era demasiado.

—Anna —Escuchó la voz de Hao detrás de la puesta. No podía entrar ya que le puso llave; escuchaba los golpes de su puño, pero no iba a abrir— ¡Anna!

Ella siguió recogiendo sus cosas del cuarto. Saldría de esa casa ahora.

Camino hacia el cajón donde tenía su ropa y la saco toda, metiéndola echa nudo en la maleta que estaba arriba de la cama. La cerró y se la puso sobre el hombro.

La cosa no era empacar todo, sino salir de ahí. Sabía que Hao no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Y esa tormenta que caía no ayudaba a su salida. No podía evitar recordar la primera pelea con el, dónde el se enojo porque ella estaba hablando con Manta y como no, se puso a imaginar cosas. Como que le estaba mandando mensajes a Yoh, o que ahora le gustaban los enanos cabezones.

Ella se había enojado mucho y le gritó que prefería estar con Yoh a estar con el y salió dando un portazo. Pero el la alcanzó y la beso, después no la soltó hasta que admitiera que lo quería a el. Y ese día había una tormenta como esta.

Anna alzó el rostro orgullosamente y caminó hacía la puerta, quitó el candado y la abrió. Afuera se encontró con Hao mirándola furioso, con los brazos cruzados y (cómo no) sin camisa.

Hao la taladró con la mirada, para después reparar en la maleta que colgaba de su hombro. La volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para qué esa maleta? —demandó viendo a Anna muy molesto. No iba a dejar que se vaya.

—¿No es obvio? —contesto Anna fríamente. No iba a permitir que la intimidara, así que le devolvió una mirada penetrante; estaba realmente molesta.

—No me vas a dejar a hablar —Anna sabía que no le estaba preguntando. La conocía demasiado bien como para preguntarle eso. Pero ella lo conocía así de bien también, así que no tenía que adivinar que no la iba a dejar ir, pero no le iba a ganar, no esta vez.

Ella intento pasar por un lado de el pero el puso ambas manos en el marco de la puerta.

—No te vas sin antes hablemos, solo entonces, decidirás si te vas —No había tono de reproche, burlón, ni nada por el estilo. Hao estaba muy serio.

—Cómo si en realidad me dejaras ir de todas maneras —dijo Anna viéndolo airadamente. Supo que dio en el blanco cuando Hao frunció más el ceño.

—Anna…

—Nada. Estoy harta, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero yo no —Le dijo Anna reprochándole, pero con tonó neutral, sin alterarse.

Hao ya sabía que Anna estaba enojada, furiosa. Probablemente lo odiaba, pero le encantaba. Talvez era cierto y le gusto desde la primera vez que le dio una bofetada.

Anna agarró la maleta y asiéndose para atrás para tomar distancia, camino y empujo a Hao con todas sus fuerzas para quitarlo de en medio. Aprovecho que el se quedó desorientado por la reacción, y camino rápidamente hacía el pasillo que conducía a la salida.

—¡¿A dónde vas? —Escuchó el gritó de Hao a lo lejos, y se escuchaba enojado.

—Te dejo —gritó para que ella oyera pero no se había dado cuenta de que el ya estaba en su espalda. Hao le agarro la maleta y se la jalo, hacinado que Anna se volteara bruscamente y casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Ella lo miró con ira en los ojos, intentó arrebatarle la maleta pero no pudo; el lanzó la maleta hacía un lado para poder tomar a Anna por los hombros y estrellarla en la pared.

Aunque no lo hizo con fuerza, ella se asusto un poco pero no lo demostró. Lo miró con enojo, estaba siendo un bruto.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Yoh? —Le preguntó imperiosamente provocando que Anna se pusiera furiosa. ¿Él si podía hablar con Marion Pahuna pero ella no podía hablar con Yoh? ¿Ella tenía prohibido que alguien del sexo opuesto se le acercara pero el no?

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó asidamente. Sabía que lo haría enojar, pero no le importaba. El la miró con rabia y estampó sus labios con los de ella. La besó violentamente, con furia, posesión, cómo si quisiera marcar su territorio.

Anna se perdió en el beso pero rápidamente se recupero y abrió los ojos fulminando al castaño. Le pateo como pudo en la entre pierna y corrió hacía su maleta.

El dijo que nunca la iba a lastimar, se lo prometió pero ahora esa promesa no valía nada. Ya la había lastimado muchas veces, aunque nunca le puso un dedo enzima, la lastimo y mucho. Y el lo sabía, sabía porqué estaba enojada. Ayer ella lo vio hablando con Marion pero no le dijo nada pero en cambió, hoy que se encontraron con Yoh, ella le sonrió y después los vio hablando.

Le recordó la vez que ella le gritó que prefería estar con su hermano que con el y no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera y le gritara qué no quería que hablara con el ni con nadie, que ella era de el y de nadie más.

Cualquiera pensaría que era un enfermo pero sentía la inseguridad de que ella lo dejara, que le dijera que en realidad siempre quiso a su hermano y no a el.

Recordaba la vez que absorbió el alma de Yoh; Anna lo vio con un odió que le hizo enojar, prefirió a su _hermanito_ que a el. Le dio su energía y lucho contra el sabiendo que era inútil por puro enojo, porque pensó que Yoh había muerto.

Por esa razón no podía dejar de sentirse celoso, aunque ella le dijera en las noches que no estaba con el por nada, seguía siendo un celoso posesivo.

La intentó alcanzar cuando la vio caminar hacía la puerta pero no pudo, ella salio de la casa sin intención de volver.

—¡Anna! —gritó al verla ya lejos— ¡Anna, regresa!

Corrió tras ella, estaba lloviendo pero no le importó; a los pocos segundos ya estaba empapado al igual que ella. La alcanzó a tomar del brazo y le dio vuelta.

—Suéltame —Le ordeno intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero el con una mano la tomo del hombro y con la otra le subió el rostro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—Se que no fuiste tu. Talvez nuestra relación no esta tan mal como parece —intento excusarse pero Anna no lo escuchaba e intentaba soltarse pero el no la iba a dejaba. Le miraba con reproche pero podía ver cómo Anna intentaba luchar con las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirse llorar—.Sabes por qué me portó así. La próxima vez…

—¡No va a ver próxima vez! —Le gritó Anna desesperada, quería correr, salir de ahí porque si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca.

Hao vio la determinación en sus ojos, no podía dejarla ir. La tomo por los hombros y la beso, trato de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, el amor que le tenía y que nunca le decía. Pero ella no respondía el beso; le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la cintura, en un intento de obligarla a responder pero ella no lo hacía. Tan terca como siempre.

Rompió el beso para verla a los ojos y lo que vio lo asusto. Indiferencia pura, aunque podía ver las lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos, ellos no tenían ninguna emoción.

—Ya no quiero —El la soltó, ya no sabía que hacer para que ella se quedara. Y en esa oración escuchó todo el cansancio de ella—. Estoy cansada de juegos.

No sabía que decir o hacer para que ella se quedara, pero en ese momento recordó una de sus peleas; ella le había gritado que el no la quería, que nunca le lo había dicho pero que no se preocupara que ella tampoco lo quería ni un poco por loco anormal.

Todo se arreglo después de eso, pero talvez esa era la única forma de que se quedara.

—Te amo —Le susurró. Ella se sorprendió, lo volteó a ver recelosamente. Nunca se lo había dicho antes ¿Sería verdad?

El la volvió a besar pero más lento, intentando darle a entender el mensaje. Ella se quedó tiesa, no respondía, pero sentía como todas sus malditas defensas caían una por una y termino por rodear el cuello de Hao con sus brazos, dejando caer su maleta; importándoles muy poco la tormenta que caía sobre ellos.

Al fin de cuentas, aunque el le estuviera mintiendo de nuevo, ella le creería. Porque amaba la forma en la que el le mentía, en como la hacia rabiar para después quitarle el enojo a base de besos; como le tomaba la cintura posesivamente mientras caminaban.

Esa era su relación, cuando ella se enojaba lo ponía celoso y el enojándose, ella engañándolo para que hiciera lo que ella quería sin que se diera cuenta hasta que ya lo había echo. Cuado el la miraba con picardía cuando hacía sus típicos comentarios bobos para hacerla enojar.

Esos eran Anna y Hao, imanes con misma polaridad, que en lugar de repelerse terminaron juntándose. Si alguien retratara a uno de ellos, sería como retratar al otro. Y muchos conocen eso como almas gemelas.

Pero aunque lo fueran o no, ella amaba la forma en la que el le mentía.

* * *

Hola Chicaaas! Qué les pareció? Acepto de todo! Píquenle al globito de abajo, que no muerde y Hao las besa bajo la lluvia xD o quien quieran ajajaja

EEH! Ya tengo Twitter:D pondre cada cuando actualizare, los fics que estoy escribiendo o publicare! TODO y si no tienen uno HAGAN UNO no es nada difícil! Y así pueden saber todo y no se, me preguntan cosas o asi :D metanse a mi perfil, es mi nombre en la parte superior, le pican y ahí sale:D

Gracías por leer!


End file.
